


Red & Blue

by Another_jane_doe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_jane_doe/pseuds/Another_jane_doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'...even though the origin of creatures such as vampires and were-people is still unknown, it is said that they are, in fact, another species of Homo sapiens. Indeed it is a rare occurrence if a Vampire or any other Entity is found to believe in such fables, but when we look at the Mages we can see the proofs ourselves.<br/>'Unlike these other oddities, the origin of Mages is well known. In fact, one of the most fabulous tales between both Vampires and humans, is the born of the Mages.....'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zero

The first thing she noticed was the thin, white scar under his left eye.

Second were the blood red eyes.

She was in a trance as she saw the pale skin flushing, the white around showing red veins and his hand rising. She couldn't move; heck, she couldn't even feel anything.

_Is this what they call numbing in fear?_ Her fourteen years old mind vaguely wondered.

"You dare..." He seethed. "You dare coming to my house and telling me what to do...."

"Please..." She heard herself speak.

"...with these filthy rats in your toes..."

"Sir, please, let us explain..."

"Explain! What more could there be to explain? Shut your mouth you _measly_ human!" He roared and she could almost feel the red head beside her grinding his teeth. When she gripped his bicep, it was instinct.

"It was a mistake...a horrible mistake..." He fumed. "I should've get rid of these....I should have the moment I knew her true identity....."

"Yes." For the first time, the one they'd been trying to protect, spoke up as he stepped out from behind them. 'Yes, you should have." He spoke in the softest tone and she felt herself slipping further away. "You should have killed us when you still had the chance. That way, we wouldn't have been here today, I wouldn't have been here today and I wouldn't have come here to seek for the truth....."

She breathed in. She knew what was coming next.

"...but now that I know, now that I know what kind of a person you really are..." Kuroko Smiled. "You don't know how grateful I am. Thank you for not acknowledging me as your son."

That was the last straw.

That was also what finally worked as gravity and slammed her down to earth.

Even before she saw it, she felt it. And then, she was between them, her lance held firmly in front of her ready to take any commencing strike as she pushed Kagami behind her. She knew he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but she'd rather not take the risks. Of course Kagami struggled, but at the moment she was more focused on the red head in front of her.

Akashi-sama had his hand raised, his fangs showed and his eyes glowing. He was also frozen with shock.

"You..." He managed to choke out, for the first time his whole attention on her. "You are a...."

"P-please." She stuttered out and absolutely hated how her voice sounded so weak. "Please d-don't try to hurt them." She snifflEd. _Pathetic_. "I can't let you hurt them. They're my family, he's my family." She felt Kuroko gripping her shoulder and trying to pull her back while Kagami stood there dumbfounded. "If-if you want we'll l-leave and we won't ever come back. That's what you want r-right? Please..."

"You," He tried desperately to regain his composure. "You are a Mage, what are you doing with a wolf? Where is your cult?"

"I am unclaimed."

His eyes widened. Then once again they filled with rage. "You traitor." He whispered. "Serving wolves. You filthy traitor."

She flinched, her hands started shaking. But she refused to move. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kagami stepping forward. On his neck a thin line of fur.

"Enough." He growled. "Who she allies with is none of your business. She isn't claimed yet, she can do whatever she wants now."

For a moment she thought he was going to rip his throat out. But then, he sneered.

"Yes, you're right. I don't even want to get stuck with your nasty doings."

She very much wanted to point out that his son was also a part of said doings but figured she'd literally lose her intestines then and there as his eyes fixated on her.

"I will let you leave." For some reason, he seemed to think of her as the head even though she was the youngest one present in the room when he spoke. "But as you said, you will never come back. You will never try to involve my cult in your business and no one, not a single soul, will ever know of his true identity."

And she realized what it was. He was simply trying to save his own ass.

"I w-will." She nodded as she finally allowed herself to relax. But she still held her lance, not trusting the situation completely.

"Do I have your word?"

 

"Yes."

Kuroko was the first one to step out, Kagami followed, eager to leave this hellhole, but when she moved, she was stopped.

"Wait."

She turned around and saw him frowning at her.

"Can you explain, why you are serving a wolf instead of a cult of vampires?"

She thought for a moment. "I am not serving them, it isn't possible for a Mage to serve anyone other than his claimed cult."

She took a breath, deciding to go all out. "I am with them because they are my family."

His frowned deepened at that and she knew he was trying to figure out what it meant, how it was possible for a Mage human to be acquaintances with a wolf.

To be honest, she herself wasn't sure of it most days.

But did it matter?

And when she was leaving, her eyes fell on the petite figure of the boy, his eyes just as red as his father's. He stood there in a corner, staring at her, trying to make sense of everything that had transpired. Akashi  Seijuurou, that was the first and last time she saw him with any innocence.

A hand gripped hers and she startled, only to find Kuroko.

"Come on, Furihata-san. Let's go."


	2. Origin of Species

_**ARC ONE: RED** _

_**Chapter 2: Origin of Species** _

 

'... _even though the origin of creatures such as vampires and were-people is still unknown, it is said that they are, in fact, another species of Homo sapiens. Indeed it is a rare occurrence if an Entity is found to believe in such fables, but when we look at the Mages we can see the proofs ourselves._  
'Unlike these other oddities, the origin of Mages is well known. In fact, one of the most fabulous tales between both Vampires and humans, is the born of the Mages.....'

_Chapter 1, Page 62  
A History: Dawn of Darkness_

 

Kasamatsu Yukio knew she was going overboard.

It was an understatement and she knew Aomine would definitely disagree just to conclude that she was damned crazy to think that she could pull off something like this (precisely the reason why she never mentioned it in front of her) not to mention she'd been listening to the same chatter from all her colleagues. Indeed, it was crazy. She knew that.

Oh come on! She frowned. Going to meet the bigwig of some super dangerous vampire cult? I'd be dumb to not see the craziness in this!

And she most definitely was not dumb. Nope. Even if she was persistent about meeting a vampire cult all alone, going against her superiors, no way, she wasn't.

Yukio stuffed her hands further into her pockets and frowned. Not for the first time, she wondered if she should've worn something more professional instead of her usual black pleated overcoat. She felt awkward in just that and her casual jeans standing in one of the most magnificently furnished living rooms she'd had the fortune of seeing.

Almost like a bug in a rose.

Even before she saw him, she felt him. His presence was strong and it seemed to defile the air in the room.

Of all the things about him, it wasn't his appearance that struck her the most, nor was it his blood red eyes that even put the brightest of rubies to shame. Rather it was his attire.

Akashi Seijuro came down the stairs, wearing a very normal high school uniform,

By God, he couldn't have been a day over 16.

Nonetheless, Yukio straightened up, sat face in her infamous scowl, and in two long strides was in front of him offering her hand.

"Akashi Seijuro?"

Whatever. She thought.

"Hello." For all I know, he's probably hundreds of years old. "I am Kasamatsu Yukio. The Head of Special Investigations Department."

"A pleasure." His hand gave hers a barely noticeable squeeze and let go almost immediately. He gestured towards the green haired man with him. "This is Midorima Shintarou, my brother." Midorima nodded once at her. "Let's sit. Would you like something to drink, Kasamatsu-san?"

"Thank you, but no."

"I must say," Akashi continued as he and Midorima took sit on the sofa opposite hers. "I am very surprised by this abrupt visit of yours. Of course, we were thinking about visiting the office about the registration."

"Yes, about that." Yukio nodded. "I think it would be better if all of your family members dropped by. There's no pressure, but it's better if you can do it within a week."

"I understand, I'll make sure about it."

"Now, about the matter at hand, Akashi...kun...."

"I must ask, are you sure about this?"

Yukio was taken aback by this sudden turn. She tried not to blink too stupidly and asked, "About the proposal?"

Akashi chuckled and a shiver ran down her spine. Something is so very wrong with that laugh, it should be illegal. "If that's what you are calling it than yes, the proposal." He didn't even look the slightest bit disturbed about the whole thing. "Do you know of the consequences that you might have to suffer?"

"I do," although she didn't harbor much of it, she tried to sound as confident as possible. "Even though it's been largely used in the other countries recently, Japan is still quite reluctant about helping hands of the Entities. But I think we should give them options to work as law enforcements since almost forty percent of crimes in Japan is committed by rogue Entities. I know this isn't exactly a supported idea, also most of the Mage Union is against it. That is why I came to you."

"Because we don't have a Mage?"

"Yes, that's the reason."

Akashi stared at her. "You're quite straightforward, aren't you?"

Yukio blinked. "Pardon?"

"You do know most cults consider it a shame to not have a Mage and do not like mentions of it?"

"Yes." She nodded. "However, I think if you wanted, you very well could've managed a Mage."

For the first time, Midorima Shintarou spoke up. His hands pushed up his glasses as he trained his stony eyes on her. "Are you saying we are unwilling to find a Mage? Do you know how serious accusation that is to us?"

"I simply think you're not trying hard enough." Even Akashi's eyes widened at that, but she continued. "But that is not a matter I should be concerned with. The Mage Union is there just for that. If they thought your cult was dangerous and shouldn't be left alone, they would have assigned you a Mage at least temporarily. But they didn't and you've been without a Mage for almost fifteen years now, which means you are not a threat to humanity."

There was silence for a while. Finally Akashi chuckled and Midorima came out of his reverie.

"You've sure done your homework Kasamatsu-san. But that's not really it, is it?"

She shook her head. "No, my father used to know your last Mage."

"Our Mage?" Midorima asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes. My father was also a Mage."

"But you're not one?"

"No. I took after my mother, she was a human." Yukio sat up straighter. She knew among Vampires, it was almost considered a shame if one did not take after it's Mages parents, even though it's nothing but biological. Either the child of a Mage is born a Mage, or it's not. It was as simple as that. But of course, like many other things, the Vampires had a different opinion of the matter. No matter what, a human child of a Mage parent was always looked down upon.

Hmh. What a sorry bunch!

But she simply would not allow them to look down at her. Her status was not the subject of this meeting.

"Should we carry on, if there is no other matters you're bothered with?

There was no other mentions of her origin.

...  
...  
...

'

' _Among the Entities, Vampires have always been considered as the most rogue and uncontrollable oddity. But around XXX B.C, they started to go berserk. To bring order back, the Entities decided to bring forth a creature that would not only protect the humans from Vampires, but also protect a Vampire from other rogues. Thus the Mages were born._  
It is a known fact that Mages are indeed humans with powers of nature bestowed upon them. But these humans are the ones protecting both humans and Vampires from the prowess of Creatures of Darkness.'

_Chapter 6, Page 101  
A History: Dawn of Darkness_

"You're reading that again?"

Seijuro looked up, his concentration wavering, and found Midorima frowning at him. "Hm?"

 

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Just how many times are you going to read that?"

 

He closed the book. The old thing was almost falling apart, it's spine wasn't unscathed and the cover was frayed on the sides. It only got worse every time he read it again, which was often.

 

"Tch." Midorima's frown deepened as his eyes went back to the road. "Seriously, if you're so obsessed with Mages then instead of wasting time on something so fake you should try reading one of the books with the original histories. You do know that book is banned, right? They say most informations in it are false."

 

"Well, that's why I read it." Seijuro smiled. "I'm trying to figure out why it was banned. It's just some fake informations. Why would they ban it? Because it said Vampires are part of humans?"

 

Midorima shook his head. "The only thing I can tell you is that you don't ask questions about those Akashi. Nobody does."

 

Akashi shrugged. "Anyhow, I am not obsessed with Mages."

 

"No?"

 

"I am simply fascinated with them."

 

"Well, I think that they are just a bunch of idiots." Not for the first time, Midorima established his opinion. "What they said in that book, if it's the truth then they should just come out with it. The Mages should let everyone know about their true origin and what they're really capable of before  
they make further fools of themselves."

 

Akashi shrugged. It was better to just let Midorima rant and agree to disagree in his mind when he was having one of his sessions. And Midorima's been in a somewhat foul mode from the morning. It had only worsened after the meeting with Kasamatsu Yukio. Seijuurou wasn't sure what bothered Midorima most, the fact that he had agreed to help out with the case, or that she had brought up their old Mage.

From all the years spent together, Seijuurou knew very well that Midorima Shintarou did not like speaking of Nijimura Shuzo.

"We're here."

Midorima had parked the car a block before the school. They had decided to not go in together. They didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

"Well, you should head in." Midorima said as he checked the lock. "I need to see something first."

Seijuurou nodded. "Make sure Kise drops by the station."

He stood there for a moment and watched as Midorima headed for the local florist shop.

Probably to look for his lucky item of the day.

...  
...  
...

Midorima Shintarou was not having a good day.

Tch. First day in work hadn't even start officially and he was already exhausted.

First was that detective. Of all the things in the world, why did she have to know Nijimura?! The whole time Shintarou was stiffly sitting there and thinking, Now! Now! She's going to bring it up now!

Shintarou hated remembering of that day.

How many years had it been? Whoever said time heals everything, he thought bitterly. Is nothing but an abomination.

Shintarou cursed his fate as he entered the flower shop. Of all the things, why was it a lilac? No wonder cancers were fifth today.

The small bells overhead chimed and a cheery voice called out ,"Welcome!" Midorima looked around and found the owner of the voice.

A woman in her early twenties stood beside the white roses. Her black hair and tan complexion did not blend well with the background and her grin was almost too bright and hurt his eyes.

She strongly reminded him of his Kise as she almost skipped to him.

"How may I... Oh!" Her silver eyes widened. "You're the new family in town!"

"What?" Midorima blinked. "How did you..."

She grinned. "Small place. You're the one joining as the nurse in Teiko High, right? Must be fun working as that?"

Yes, of course. Shintarou grumbled in his head. If you like whiny teenagers.

"Well, what would you like?"

"Lilacs. Do you have them?"

"Of course." She led him to the lilacs. Their pale violet petals shone in the bright sunlight. "How many would you like?"

When he was paying for them he couldn't help but wonder. "Are you the owner here?"

She smiled. "Yes. Here you go." She handed him the flowers. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name?"

That's because I didn't tell you. Shintarou frowned. He didn't like meddlesome people, but he wasn't as bad as to brush off a lady like that.

"Midorima Shintarou."

The girl's smile widened. "Hello, I'm Takao Kazunari."

...  
...  
...

' _After the dark ages when not only Vampires but other Entities had also ruled, it was decided that every Vampire Cult must have a Mage. Said Mage would only serve his cult, both his vigor and weapon would belong to the cult. Without a Mage it is almost impossible for a cult to survive, just as it is impossible for a Mage to survive without a cult. None can prosper without the other. It is said that a Mage and his cult Is like the two sides of the same coin..."  
_

_Chapter 20, Page 604  
A History: Dawn of Darkness_

 

Seijuurou could feel his world crashing down when he was in front of his new classroom.

The smell was faint at first, but the closer he got to his class, the heavier it got. Now, it was almost reeking.

He knew that smell. He had smelt it a long time ago.

And when he got in the classroom and found the cause of the smell, he knew he was right.

Baby blue eyes stared back at him. They were full of shock and anger as the owner shot up from his seat.

It was his somewhat of a brother, Kuroko Tetsuya.


	3. A History: Dawn of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hi guys...  
> Ehhhh...I'm so sorry! I have no idea what to do with this chapter. I wanted to give an explanation but it came out horrible. Oh god, I just want to see the feedbacks in this one. If it's too horrible please say so. . I'll delete it and rewrite it.  
> And so this is chapter 2.5 instead of 2. Sorry!

**_Chapter 2.5:_  
_A history: Dawn of Darkness_ **

_There was a story about a boy._

_Losing his small village and anyone else that mattered to him, it is said that he was devastated. War took them away from him._

_He was sick and tired of war. He loathed the ones who did nothing but destroy their own._

_He wanted a way out._

_The boy visited the Pond. It was said to be of great holiness and graced by God's blessings. He lit a candle and let it float on the water, and he prayed..._

_'...O God, I wish Thee to see through my heart, as I have nothing but well beings of Thy people. And if Thee deems it worthy, unite Thy people and let war be forgotten.'_

_It is said that to gain something great, one must suffer through hardships and troubles. Else, the value of it is lost._

_God gave humans a common enemy._

_There were many of them. They were of different kinds and species. They were named differently. But together, they were called the Entities; enemies who could not be defeated alone. They fed on the humans, they killed humans for the sheer fun of it._

_An age of tyranny came forth._

_Although the boy's wishes came true. Rival nations united as they came to realize that to survive, they needed to add up their strengths. War among people, indeed, was forgotten._

_Instead they were to fight an even greater enemy than before._

_Of course, this was nothing but a story. One of the many tales of how the Entities came to be._

_There was no exact documentation of their origin; all they had were theories and stories and fables. Rumors floating in the air. Most were useless and easily forgotten. Some stuck through the centuries and eventually were believed to be true even when not. Humans were scared of them, but it never stopped them from being curious. They kept digging through the piles and came across many unearthly creatures. Vampires, Were-people, Ghouls, Kitsunes, sorcerers, witches..._

_Vampires and Ghouls were the ones that got out of hand._

_Around 19th century, they wrecked havoc everywhere. But while the Ghouls were something they could overpower, Vampires were oddities greater than any other. Also, they were the ones resembling many human traits, thus were vulnerable in many ways just as a human were._

_So a treaty was made._

_Vampires were to be protected and observed by a force far greater than any other. This force was to serve them throughout their lives and take measures as necessary. They were to be nothing but the guard dogs._

_They were called the Mages._

_Every Vampire Cult were to be under the constant observation of the Mage Council and assigned a Mage._

_And finally, after years of bloodshed and gore, there was peace._


	4. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Entity has four growth stages. The first stage is equivalent to a human child. The second stage is when they seem like 10 to 14 years old and the third stage is when they seem like 16 or 17. The fourth and final stage starts around 20. 
> 
> An entity lives an average life of 150 years. Sometimes it varies. There are Entites known to be alive for a thousand years and Entites who didn't even make it to their hundred.

_**Chapter Three:**_  
_**Kuroko**_ **_tetsuya_**

 

_Akashi Seijuro could've been fooled as your average 14 years old._

_To vampires, he wasn't anything special. Just a second stage vampire from that wealthy family with good manners and a strong cult. A very, very strong cult. Not to mention the overly intimidating father (the kind that gave you constant chills up and down your spine) and the almost-overly protective blood brother. Not to mention the rumors circulating around about their Mage Nijimura Shuzo and his death._

_Yes. Akashi Seijuro definitely could've been fooled as your average 14 years old...at least until you knew about his family._

_Seijuro never really took note of the so called weird surrounding he was growing up in. He knew people talked. He knew humans were terrified of them, vampires were uncomfortable around them, werewolves despised them; but he never knew why. He knew, or more like he was aware, that there were secrets enveloping their family. Layers and layers of those. Secrets and suspicions. Like the one about Nijimura Shuzo. They crossed his mind once or twice. But not as often as one would think._

_He was more worried about his slow growth back then. Until one evening....._

_....when one of the secrets of his cult was revealed to him._

_The secret named Kuroko Tetsuya._

_That day was like any other._

_Seijuro was in deep thoughts regarding the growth stage of Entities and musing about his own slow growth. Just half an hour ago, he'd had a very brief conversation where his father, Akashi Masaomi, had explained to him how Seijuro's painstakingly slow growth was a genetic thing. While other vampires born in the same year as him was in third stage, Seijuro was only in his second stage._

_Of course Seijuro hadn't believed him until he had seen Kuroko Tetsuya._

_"I believe I am your biological son."_

_Kuroko Tetsuya was a ball of confidence wrapped in pale skin, skinny bones and poker face. He smelled like a werewolf and something entirely else; something that shouldn't even exist._

_Kuroko Tetsuya was his hybrid half brother._

_Seijuro didn't know what it meant back then. He was too busy fascinating with his newfound family; but his companions confused him. A redhead third stage werewolf and a mousy haired human girl._

_He was so busy pondering about them that he didn't notice his father's rage._

_"You dare coming to my house and telling me what to do!"_

_The rest of the evening was a blur._

_He remembered his father's red ruby eyes blazing with fury and the way he seethed with anger. But there was something else in the air around him._

_Fear._

_He also remembered his newfound half brother standing up to his father. It was a terrifying sight, because nobody ever dared to defy Akashi Masaomi. But there was something else the pale boy was wrapped in._

_Hurt._

_But what Seijuro remembered the most was the mousy haired girl who looked ready to faint and the lance firmly held between her and his father._

_She was a Mage. A terrified one, but a Mage nonetheless._

_That was when his fascination with them began._

 

...  
...  
...

 

Seijuro never quite understood why they had to abandon his half brother. Or what his father was so mad about.

Now, two years later, Seijuro stood in front of Kuroko Tetsuya and, oddly enough, the first thing he noticed that ,like him, Kuroko was probably a third stage vampire.

 _Hmm_. He mused. _Vampires this age should be fourth stage right? So it is a genetic thing._

Then Kuroko shot past him and out of the classroom. His eyes stalked him curiously and found him standing with a very familiar mousy haired girl. While Kuroko was furiously tugging her to look away, she kept staring at him, wide eyed and panicked.

She was the Mage.

Her name was Furihata Kouki.

...  
...  
...

 

"You did what?"

A sigh escaped her as Yukio faced her colleague. "Yes I said that. Now what is so damned unbelievable in this?"

Moriyama groaned frustratedly. "Kasamatsu! What part of 'do NOT bring up any sore subject' didn't you understand?"

"Moriyama, bringing up the absence of a mage in their cult is not a sore subject. Trust me, I know. I grew up with a house full of vampires."

"Well. Trust me, when I say that you're being too confident with this whole thing."

"Yes I am and that's because I know what I'm doing. I know _them_ Moriyama." Yukio said. "I know these Entities and I know how to deal with them. So please just let me handle this."

Moriyama didn't look too pleased with her decision. Well, that was fine. None of them were ever pleased with their decisions. But that didn't stop Yukio and Daiki from doing what was necessary. And _this_ was definitely necessary.

Moriyama rubbed his knuckles, it was a nervous habit she'd seen him do as long as she's known him. It was also his sign of giving up to convince her.

"Where the heck is Aomine anyways?" He snapped.

...  
...  
...

_That night, after all the commotion had died down, Seijuro went to Midorima Shintaro.  
_

_Seijuro had thought about going to his father. But the atmosphere around him still spoke of too many emotions, so he did the second best thing, which was going up to his blood brothers._

_Midorima was scribbling furiously in his notebook. He didn't even look at him._

_"I need to speak to you." Seijuro simply stated._

_After that, Midorima dived in._

_"Why do you ask?" He said. "You know exactly what happened."_

_"No," seijuro denied. "I can only guess about happened. I only found out that I have a half brother who is a werewolf. I need you to tell me the rest."_

_Midorima pushed up his glasses; Seijuro knew it was something he always did to hide his discomfort._

_"After your mother's death, " Midorima said, "Your father was devastated. He lost all kind of senses and for a while did whatever he pleased, not caring about his cult. A troubled man will grasp at straws, Akashi, your father was the same. That was when he met Kuroko Sawako."_

_"So they were in a relationship?"_

_Midorima nodded. "He wanted to forget his pain. You must understand. At the moment he couldon't establish from right to wrong."_

_"He didn't know she was a werewolf?" Seijuro couldn't help but ask._

_"No. He didn't know about her pregnancy either. When he figured it out, he understood his mistake and left at once."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because they were different species." Midorima explained. "While it is alright for other Entities, relations between a vampire and a werewolf is strongly looked down at. They even have a law against it. A hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf is too unstable. They become too powerful."_

_"Powerful? Unstable?" Seijuro frowned. "Did you see him? Did you see how skinny and defenceless he seemed?"_

_"He's in his second stage Akashi, just like you. You don't know what he might become in the future."_

_"How old is he?"_

_"He's only a year younger than you."_

_Seijuro stared at him incredulously. "So what happenes if the Mage Union find out about him? What happens then?"_

_Midorima shrugged. "They kill him."_

...  
...  
...

Seijuro went to find Midorima at lunch. He was in his office. When he saw him coming in, he shot up from his seat.

"Did you...?"

"I know." Seijuro cut him off. "I saw him. He's in my class."

"Akashi we need to leave. We cannot be at the same place as them."

"No."

"What?!" Midorima snapped. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"No, as in, we're not leaving." Seijuro said as he took his seat in front of his fuming brother. "I think we've spent long enough running from it, Midorima. We need to face this now. So we run from it now, but what if the Mage Council gets him and he tells them about father? What then? When they know that he actually belongs to our cult, they'll wipe us out."

"Yes and that is the reason why Akashi-sama decided to cut all kind of connections with them, to protect our cult!"

"Listen Shintaro!"

This time, Midorima snapped to attention.

"I don't care what happens." Seijuro said almost too calmly. "I am not leaving this place. I am going to face him and I am going to put an end to this fucking shit. No matter what, he is my only family left. He is my brother. And I need to figure it out with him."

"Yes?" Midorima huffed. "And how do you plan to do that? I don't think his Mage will let you anywhere near him Seijuro."

...  
...  
...

" _There's something else."_

_"..."_

_"That girl, she was a Mage,right?"_

_"What of it?"_

_"Do you know who she was?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Just...curious."_

_"Her name is Furihata Kouki."_

_..._  
...  
...

Yukio was supposed to meet with the vampire at exactly 12:00 in the noon. She finally found Daiki at 12:45.

As they rushed to her office, her long time friend and colleague, Aomine Daiki grumbled.

"Why me?"

Yukio rolled her eyes at her. "Because you are the only one I trust in this. Not even Moriyama is happy about this."

She snorted. "Who said I am happy about this?"

"You are right, but I know you won't go against me. Now shut up and focus."

"All right, all right." Daiki yawned and ran her hands through her chin length navy blue hair. Her dark blue eyes twinkled and dark skin was blended in with the black leather jacket. "Just give me the details. What do we know about this cult?"

"The Akashi Cult is one of the oldest one..."

"And not the boring stuff."

"It's a family history. Every bit of it is boring!" Yukio snapped. "Before Akashi Seijuro, the cult head was his father Akashi Masaomi. He died a year ago, in a crossfire between two rouge ghouls. Since then Seijuro became the cult head. He doesn't have any other siblings or relatives. His mother died giving birth to him. He has three blood brothers...."

"What's a blood brother?"

"What? I told you that yesterday."

"So? I forgot. Say it again."

Yukio groaned. "A blood brother is the relationship between cult members. They establish their relations as brothers and sisters. Hence the blood brother."

"Okay, you can keep going now."

"The eldest is Midorima Shintaro. He's actually the oldest member of the cult right now. A fourth stage vampire. He has joined as the school nurse of Teiko High. The second brother is Murasakibara Atsushi. He has opened bakery in the town. Then there is Kise Ryota. He's working as a part time model. Both of them are fourth stage vampires. Akashi Seijuro is actually the youngest of them all."

"All right. So who are we meeting? The nurse?"

"No."

They ran the last few feet to make it in time.

When Yukio opened the door of her office, he was already there. His golden hair and eyes almost sparkled with happiness as he grinned and Yukio had to suppress a groan. He was a hyperactive goofball and she absolutely hated those.

The guy offered her his hand and Yukio swore she could see stars and rainbows behind him.

"Hi there! I'm Kise Ryota! Nice to meet you!"

Oh gosh, this was going to be a long week.


End file.
